Embodiments relate to electric, electronic and/or electromagnetic devices, and/or thermal management thereof. Some embodiments relate to transmission lines and/or thermal management thereof, for example thermal energy management of waveguide structures. Some embodiments relate to a thermal manager, for example thermal jumpers, and/or transmission line structures including one or more thermal managers.
There may be a need for one or more conductors of a transmission line system to be substantially thermally isolated, which may minimize electrical dissipative loss, e.g. air-loaded transmission lines. There may be a need for efficient and/or effective thermal energy management of one or more conductors of a transmission line, for example an inner and/or outer conductor of a waveguide structure. There may be a need for a thermal manager that may be fabricated and/or included in a transmission line system which may minimize cost, fabrication complexity and/or size while maximizing the thermal energy management of a system. There may be a need for a device including one or more thermal energy managers which may maximize tuning of electrical and/or electromagnetic properties, for example radio frequency structures which may maximize radio frequency signal output.